The Story of a Ravenclaw
by Abella1777
Summary: Abella Duval didn't know the magic she was about to discover and the friendships she will endure as she leaves the muggle world and goes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only going to write this once at the beginning here; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS but the story and original characters are my own. Thank you for reading and leave your thoughts and comments please! It's my first story, so don't be too mean, thank you!**

To say finding out magic really exists was a surprise is an understatement. Finding out I could do it was simply the most unexpected thing that happened to me.

Yet it made sense when Professor Flitwick explained everything to me and my father. I had always been able to do things that weren't particularly the norm. When I was only three years of age, I wanted a book from the top shelf in my fathers office. The book somehow fell from the shelf, right onto my waiting lap. When I was in year three of school, I somehow managed to get the door of the library to unlock in order to get my book from inside.

Now I understood how I was able to do these things. Magic.

The irony in that joke is simply hilarious.

Lying in my twin size bed, I couldn't help but grin at the new world I was about to discover, the new culture, the people, everything. There was a world that no one knew about this whole time and I was going to be apart of it.

Sadly, Professor Flitwick explained that as my birthday was in October, I'd have to wait till the next September to enter Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dear god, who named the school Hogwarts? Then again, maybe such a name was normal in the wizarding world.

'Perhaps I can read into that... I'll have to ask dad when we go to get my school supplies'

My father was going to take me shopping for my books and 'robes', as Professor Flitwick called them, in two weeks.

Oh god just thinking about it makes me feel like I'm going to burst with happiness! I get to be apart of something amazing, and learn so much.

Turning over, I looked at my white painted wall. It was covered with school awards, as well as ballet and piano medals and certificates. Going to Hogwarts meant I'd have to leave this all behind. And there were children who had already know of magic, maybe even knew the subjects we'd be learning about, whereas I'd know nothing.

'I have nearly a year to study everything in the course and perhaps more! I will be the top student and make Dad proud...'

I knew Dad loved me with all his heart, but I also knew he wanted me to do well in everything I did. I was 'his little flower', the one thing he had to depend on when times were hard or he started to miss Mum. Though I never knew her really, I knew I loved her, and Dad did too. And now I was going to be going to Scotland, thousands of miles from Dad.

Though I could write him, the short professor did tell me. He said I could 'owl' him, is that some sort of way of mailing? Did they use ACTUAL owls? I'd have to check on that.

"Abella! Dinners ready!"

Sitting up, I straightened myself and ran down the hall and into the kitchen, where I saw my dad setting up the dining table. Corvin Duval was a rather handsome man, tall and slim, with slightly curly dark hair. He had a strong jawline, intense deep blue eyes and smile lines traced his face. Those lines were my favourite thing about him, because it meant he was a kind, happy man, though he'd say they made him look old.

Far from it if you asked me.

As we sat down, my father looked at me. His look wasn't intense or joyous. No, it was thoughtful.

"Little flower... I was wondering if you have thought about this new school? As in really thought about it," my father watched me as he asked this.

I ate a spoonful of mash before answering. I had to think this through and talk to him about what I was thinking. That was how we worked. We never hid things from each other, and always spoke honestly. Even though I was only eleven, my father treated me as a equal, never pulling the superiority card unless I misbehaved.

Setting down my spoon, I breathed in.

"Yeah, I have. Dad, I really want to learn about who and what I am. This is a new world, a new culture that I have the opportunity to learn about. And I can meet people, people like me! And this is an amazing chance to see parts of the world that non magical people never knew existed," I stated. "And you can read books about it, and even go with me to the places where I get my school things"

My father smiled fondly as I spoke, as if to silently agree with me and to show he was understanding my curiosity of magic.

"You'll do amazing, I know it. Probably top of your class and everything. The magical world won't know what hit them when Abella Duval enters Hogwarts. I just want you to know what you're getting into. You still have till September to decide, but if you choose now it won't make a difference." I smiled at my father.

"Thanks, Daddy."

Later that night, I sat at my white vanity mirror, brushing my curly dark hair and stared at my reflection.

Yesterday I thought I was ordinary. Odd, but ordinary. Now I knew I was different from my other classmates. I was almost expecting to appear differently, as though learning I was a witch would turn me to look like the wicked witch of the west.

Yet my skin didn't change color and I didn't have a wart or overly large nose.

I admired myself more closely. I wasn't extraordinarily beautiful, but I wasn't ugly. I have thick long hair that was as dark as my fathers and just as curly. I had his clear pale skin with his high cheekbones. But the rest was my mother. Her full pink lips and evergreen eyes with gold flecks enhanced my face. I had her jawline too, not too strong but very feminine.

My father joked that I was very French looking, thanking the gods above for giving him a daughter who got his side of the family's genes as he was born in France, later moving to England for university to study history and meeting my very British mother who was studying to be a doctor.

I smiled softly at the thought of my parents and looked out my window. We lived in a flat in central London, overlooking the city below. My room had a small balcony where I grew my flowers, pale pink roses. I loved my room more then anywhere else in the world. White walls, with one covered with four bookshelves that reached the ceiling, a ladder so I could reach the higher shelves. Black and white photos of me, my father, mother and places in the world I have or will go to hanged above my twin size bed that was opposite of my books. My black piano stood proudly against the wall beside my door. But the ceiling was the best. On the ceiling were the stars, constellations that my father had wired to light up when the lights were turned off. And a chandelier hung from the ceiling, a simple one yet it was eye catching and beautiful.

I'd miss this place when I was gone to school. But the adventure that awaits should be even more amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly two weeks from October seventeenth, me and my father went to the Leaky Caldron to enter the wizarding world. Professor Flitwick had give us instructions on how to get into the hidden world and he had also told we'd need to exchange 'muggle' money for wizard money at the bank.

As my dad and I walked down Charing Cross Road towards the wizarding pub we were going over our list of things to get.

"Well Professor Flitwick said that the book shop should have everything I need for school, but I also want to read up on the wizarding world as a whole. And perhaps check on the 'owling' system as the professor called it. Considering it's the only way to talk to you while I'm in school. Oh! And I want to check out the wand shop, if that's alright." I rambled off as my father chuckled.

"Abella, don't forget to breathe in between sentences. You're starting to turn blue," my dad said. I simply smiled sheepishly and notice a sign coming up.

 _Leaky Calderon_

'We're here' I thought, the reality that I was a witch and the magical world existed hitting me like a ton of bricks. What if I'm not powerful enough? What if the others don't like me? What if I'm really just a muggle? What if I get kicked out after they realize they made a mistake?

My father seem to sense my nerves and stops me in front of the pub, lowering himself to my height.

"Oh my little flower, none of that now. If you weren't a witch, we wouldn't be here. Besides, I've seen you do magic before. At the time I thought it was just strange happenings, yet now they all make sense. You, Abella Duval, are going to be one of the best witches in the wizarding world. At least in my books." My father smoothed my curls and poked my nose, causing me to giggle. He always knew how to cheer me up. "Now let's go get your stuff. Remember the professor told us that things might look a little strange, but we can't stare. Let's try to act as normal as possible."

Nodding, we entered the pub where an amazing sight greeted us.

The place was buzzing with adults and a few younger kids, dressed in what I suppose were robes, though a few were in more muggle looking clothing, so dad and I didn't stand out like a sore thumb. I thanked god that I chose to wear a long black skirt and white button up rather than jeans and a tee.

I saw mugs floating across the room before landing in front of their respected drinker, a mob washing the floor itself and a rag cleaning the tables off. Their was music playing quietly, sounding almost folk-like, yet I didn't see a record player or a radio. Hanging from the wall were pictures, pictures that were moving!

Then I noticed how some of the people weren't actually people. There was a man conversing with a shorter creature with fair-skin and a dome shaped head. It's fingers were long and had a pointed nose and ears. Then there was a creature that looked like a vampire from old classic movies sipping a cup of tea.

I glanced up at my father and notice his awed look. He looked down at me and grinned.

"So this is where you belong. Rather amazing isn't it?"

I burst out laughing and feel at ease as I walked through the pub still holding my father's hand. No one seemed to notice us, almost as if we had been part of this world our entire lives. It reassured me that I'd be okay.

I ducked as a mug floated over my head and side step a small creature holding a bag of sorts that rushed passed me. As we reached the counter where a older man was working the tap, I climbed onto a stool. I looked beside me where a raven haired lady wearing a tall pointed hat sat, reading a newspaper. I looked at the front page and read the title.

 _The Daily Prophet_

They even had newspapers! Maybe I could get my dad and I a copy or even subscribe to it.

The lady notice my look and smiled at me.

"Out with your parents, dear?"

I grinned and replied; "I'm with my dad. We're going to get my books for Hogwarts so we skip the rush in the summer."

The lady chuckled and nodded. "Good plan. Merlin knows I should have done that with my son, but he always wanted to shop with his friends. He's in his sixth year now." I noted how she said Merlin instead of God. Perhaps that was their way of saying it. They probably didn't have religion in the magical world.

"You'll love it in Hogwarts. It's a lovely school and you will make so many friends. Do you know what house you want to be in?"

Professor had told me there were houses we were sorted into based on our strongest traits, and he told me the one he was in charge of was Ravenpaws- no that's not it. Ravenwings? Raven- Raven- Ravenclaw! That's it! He told me it was for the ones of wit and creativity, and those who loved learning and uncovering new things. And reading. It had my name all over it.

"Ravenclaw," I answered quickly. The lady looked impressed and I felt proud of myself for remembering the professor's words.

The lady set her newspaper on the counter in front of her and turn to me. "A bookworm, eh? My son is in Ravenclaw, smart lad he is. You'll love it in the tower, perfect view of grounds, and the morning light streams through the windows each morning like fairy dust. Now here's some advice. Try to do your homework as soon as it's assigned, and look into each subject before writing about it. The library will be perfect for that. There is a table in the back that has the right amount of light and barely anyone will disturb you there. And cast a cushion spell on the seat, prevents you from getting uncomfortable while studying." The lady paused, seeming to think of something else I needed to know.

"Oh! And my son told me Professor Snape, he teaches potions, will quiz you the first day so it's best to read your entire potions book before getting to Hogwarts. And he can be a little be hostile, but if you're respectful and work hard, he shouldn't be too hard on you. Don't get intimidated by his personality, he is harmless. And Professor Mcgonagall likes when you understand the theory of the spells remember that for when you're writing an essay for her class. It's Transfiguration."

"Abella, flower it's time we head off." My father said, smiling at me and looking at the woman. The woman smiled and stuck out her hand to my father who took it in turn.

"Quite the young lady you've got, Mr...?"

"Duval, Corvin Duval. This is my daughter Abella. We're just getting her books and such for her first year of Hogwarts." My father said as he smoothed my curls and I smiled up at him.

"So I heard. She says she wants to be a Ravenclaw. My son is a sixth year there in Ravenclaw." The lady suddenly laughed and said; "I just realized I never introduced myself. I am Abby Logshook. I work in the Ministry for the Law Enforcement department."

"Pleasure to meet you madam, thank you for the advice. I'll remember it," I said shaking her hand and told her goodbye as my father took me to the doors where a man seem to be waiting for us. He smiled at me and introduced himself as Tom, the inn keeper.

He took us to a brick wall and told us to watch for the next time we come to the Ally. Pulling out a small thin stick, presumably a wand, he tapped the wall and the bricks started to move and and revel Diagon Ally itself behind it. It was bursting full of people, and the amount of color and magic amazed me.

"Now it'd be best for the little miss to get her wand this time, so that you can get in and out of the ally whenever you please. You just gotta tap the wall with your wand and then you're in" Tom told us.

"Thank you, sir. I'll remember" I said, still in awe.

"No need to call me sir, little miss. Just Tom will do. If you have a fireplace at home, you might want to look into setting it up to a floo system. It's the magical way of travelling. Muggles can use it as well and you can go to the ally that way too."

I glanced up at my dad who nodded, meaning that was something we'd be looking into while we were here.

"Thank you Tom." My father said and we bid him goodbye. I gripped my fathers hand, not wanting to get lost. As we walked down the ally, I looked at the stalls that were selling flowers, spices, jewelry and other knick knacks. I looked at the windows of the shops and saw broomsticks with different designs and colors, (I wonder if they ride them?) books, clothing and cauldrons. My father seem to be looking around as well, and I was surprised to see he seemed to be adapting to the magical world quickly, no longer shocked by everything. In fact he seemed to be completely comfortable in this environment.

As I looked around again, I realized that it's probably because it wasn't so different from the muggle world. Sure, there were different creatures, strangely dressed people, magical items for sale, but it was like the market. People just shopping for their daily needs and living their lives. There just so happen to be magic present.

I passed a shop that I noticed had a variety of animals in the window. I yanked my father's hand, pulling him to a stop. I dragged him to the window and stared at them. There were owls, cats, rats, snakes and toads. I was amazed at the display. Then one of the animals caught my eye.

A majestic Barn Owl stood on a perch, its eyes staring back at me. She cooed at me and I couldn't help but giggle. She seemed to talk to me, and I couldn't tear my eyes from her. My father followed my gaze and stared at the bird.

"Well I guess when he said 'owling' he really meant owls." My father said. I didn't say anything as the owl hopped around her perch, almost to entertain me. I placed my hand on the glass in front of her and she leaned forward as if I was to pet her.

"Dad, she's my owl." I stated, knowing that no other animal could possibly out do her. She seemed to already be my owl, as if we had claimed each other.

"Well first we need to exchange our money, flower. But we will come get her after. And all the things to take care of her." I spun around so fast I almost fell down but I ignored it.

"You mean I can get her?!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Well as you said, she is yours. Can't have her going to anyone else can we?" I lunged at my father, hugging him tightly, and kissing his cheeks, repeatedly saying "merci".

My father laughed and stared; "well you must really be excited, you only slip into French when you're truly happy."

I simply blushed and nodded. I turned back to the owl and told her I'd be right back. As if to understand, she bobbed her head up and down. She must really be mine, she was so smart.

Dad took my hand and we headed to a towering snow white marble building with the words Gringotts Wizarding Bank painted above the huge burnished bronze doors. Then there were another set of doors, this time silver with words engraved in them. Looking closer I read them out to my father.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there_.

"Well that's one way to make people not rob the place" my father said with a indifferent face. I nodded and push open doors.

Entering, we saw many of the creatures like the one I saw in the pub, sitting at a vast marble hall length of desks, writing on papers, dragging wagons of paperwork as they walk through the office, some were weighing what seemed to be golden coins and others speaking to wizards. It was a truly stunning sight.

We walked up to a desk that was open. As we approach the desk my father muttered "They are goblins, they like when you're respectful so don't say anything rash. They can be quite harsh." I looked at my father confused. How did he know this?

"Tom told me"

Before I could reply, we were at the desk. The goblin slowly looked up at my father from his paper work and then leaned over his desk to look at me. I stared up at him and smiled.

"Hello, sir. How are you today?" I asked softly, hoping that it wasn't rude to do so.

The goblin seemed surprised at my question but brushed it off. He spoke in a gruff voice and I notice he had a row of small, razor sharp teeth. "I am doing well today, what is it you need?"

I released the breathe I didn't notice I had been holding. My father spoke.

"We need to set up an account, sir and exchange money." The goblin slowly nodded, glancing down at me again. I smiled at him. As my father did the paperwork to set up a vault as the goblin called it, I looked around, admiring the marble floors. They were polished to perfection, but they looked centuries old. How old was this bank? I noticed a goblin walking pass and I stopped him. He came up to my chin so I had to look down at him.

"Excuse me sir, how old is this bank?"

The goblin looked at me with a raised eyebrow and answered "It was created in 1474" and continued on.

"Thank you, sir!" I called after him. He glanced over his shoulder but kept walking.

'Hmm, perhaps I shouldn't ask them stuff while they work' I thought to myself. Finally my father finished the paperwork and turn to me with a small poach, filled with coins. "Alright flower, lets go get your things."

I quickly turned to the goblin that had help us. "Thank you, mister...?" I realized I didn't know his name.

"Bagor, little witch. My name is Bagor."

"Thank you, Mister Bagor," I said before hurrying after my father. I grabbed his hand as we left the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to run to the pet shop but my father kept a strong grip on my hand so we wouldn't lose each other in the busy ally.

Finally we got into the pet shop, _Magical Menageries_ said the sign and I immediately went to my owl. She was sitting there, as though to wait for me to return. She bobbed her head as I approached her, and leaned into my hand that I held up to her. She was so beautiful with her copper gold feathers and pure white heart shaped face. Her deep brown eyes held such wisdom in them, it was as if she were human rather then a owl.

I giggled as she nibbled my fingers and my father bent down to look over my shoulder at her.

"So my little flower, what shall we call this beauty?" At these words, the owl seemed to puff out her chest with pride and hoot delightfully. I thought for a minutes before answering.

"Anastasia. From the Russian princess myth. She's as beautiful and mysterious as the princess, I'm sure it's perfectly fit".

My father chuckled, knowing the story of Anastasia was my favourite as a child. "Anastasia it is"

Anastasia hopped on her perch as if in agreement. I reached up and stroke her feathers softly.

My father payed for everything we needed and we left the shop, deciding to leave Anastasia there till we finished shopping, not wanting to stress her. We headed off to the clothing store, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Inside, there were many different robes, dresses and cloaks on display. I catch sight of a deep navy blue cloak, dawned with golden fastenings, its material thick yet beautiful pulled together.

A lady popped up beside me, with a measuring tape in her hand and a pin cushion on her wrist, her wand poking out from her neat hair bun. She seemed older, as her face was lined with a few wrinkles and her hair snow white, yet her expression gave one of a young lady. She smiled remarkably large and her eyes held much excitement.

"Why hello deary! I am Madam Malkin, are you looking for anything?" She asked politely but her excitement was present in her tone.

"My daughter and I are looking for some robes. She needs a few, but I only need one or two." My father answered for me. We had agreed before coming to the ally we would need to get him a robe or two for when we go out in the wizarding world so he'd be more comfortable blended in.

I watched as my father was pulled to get sized, the lady questioning him as she worked. The measuring tape floated itself, working as the lady wrote down the measurements, black cloth appearing, being cut by a pair of scissors that Madam Malkin spelled to follow her instructions. The material was pinned by hand, the sewed in a flash by Madam Malkin. Not even ten minutes, Dad had three new robes, each in a different colour and cut.

Quite impressive if you ask me. And my father apparently, as his faces was astonished as the woman pulled him down from the stool. I giggled as the lady fixed his hair and clothes.

I was then quickly yanked up to the stool, which grew taller as I climbed on, so Madam Malkin could work. Madam quickly measured me, and asked what style and colours I'd like.

"I'd like a robe for summer I'd suppose. Maybe two for just everyday. One formal wear I think. I like greens and blues. And silvers or whites. I wear a lot of white and blues." I paused. "Daddy, could I get that one?" I pointed at the one I was looking at earlier. My father turned to the cloak, looking at it.

"Ah, your girl has taste. That's a freshly made cloak. One of a kind too." Madam Malkin commented as she finished her measuring.

My father agreed with her and said I could get the beautiful cloak. Madam quickly worked, and my father put one a robe. It was a regular black robe with green trimming, looking of both muggle and wizarding fashion. It looked rather sharp actually.

In the end, I got 6 robes and my cloak. A red robe with white fur cuffs and collar for winter, a white and sky blue robe for summer made of silk and a normal black one. I got two matching robes, one forest green and the other magenta coloured and the final one was a formal white one that reached the ground, flowing like a waterfall. Each robe was self repairing and could be brought back for resizing.

I could help but grin at my pretty new clothes. I wasn't one for fashion or even really cared about clothes, but these made me feel like I really belonged in this new world. And rather stylishly if I say so myself.

I pulled on my cloak, feeling the soft material on my skin. It was perfect.

My father paid for our purchases and we headed out.

We then went to Flourish and Blotts Bookshop, and I breathed in the fulfilling smell of paper, ink and dust. I already liked it.

We got help by the worker at the till with our books, not really knowing where to begin.

We ended up getting my Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms novels for school, as well as ' _Magical Theory_ ', ' _Introduction to Magic_ ', ' _Hogwarts: A History_ ', ' _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ ' and ' _Law and Literature_ '. They seemed like quite interesting reads and a good way to be introduced to the wizarding world's literature and ways.

"Alrighty, let's head to the wand shop, and then we can be finished for today." My father said as we exited to shop. I had to agree, it was rather exhausting, shopping all day. Though it did educate me on who I am and what I'm truly a part of as we went along.

So off to the wand shop we went.


End file.
